<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>repent by gummyconcrete (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310217">repent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gummyconcrete'>gummyconcrete (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Introspection, Islamic References, Uh. yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gummyconcrete</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever has an atom's weight of good, shall see it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>repent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bish at school ever call u a terrorist?<br/>fam u know i just say "cuz my ass is bomb lmaooo" then i go to the washroom to hide me tears mmm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>repent.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>we all shall see heaven;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>for God is all-forgiving—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the most merciful, most kind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>we all shall see hell;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>for God is just and fair—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the most merciful, most kind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stares at anything but Sakura. Anything but her begging green eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke,” she says, voice pleading. “Sasuke, please. If there's even one speck—one tiny shred—of feeling left in your heart, just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Come back. You deserve to have… You deserve to have peace.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He will say, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go</span>
  <em>
    <span> to the Fire </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and take out those in whose hearts there is faith even to the lightest, lightest atom. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out of the Fire, and to the Paradise.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sees his eyes fill with red, and she averts her gaze. But she catches a glimpse of the intricate pattern flooded with dark red. She squeezes her eyes shut but her mind succumbs to the illusion and she can see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Painted right behind her close, wrinkled lids, infused by the man who she still trusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even the righteous on their way to Paradise are to pass the confines of Hell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>will prolly orphan tho imma see</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>